


Only Skin Deep

by CherieAmour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Christianity, Mentions of religion, Smut, louis is kind of a jerk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieAmour/pseuds/CherieAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has undergone a Christian awakening that's resulted in him becoming a born-again virgin. However, his best mate, Louis, is determined to break his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting a fic on AO3, so please be kind :)
> 
> I originally was going to make this a longer, angstier fic with chapters but then I realized it didn't really seem to work well with the plot, so I ended up cutting a lot of parts out, condensing it - trying to make it a bit more short and to the point.
> 
> I mentioned in the tags: lots of religious talk, slight angst, and dub-con.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction intended for entertainment purposes only. Sadly, I do not own any members of One Direction, nor do I believe this reflects their real life situations and/or personalities in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I wrote this in the middle of the night with a cat crawling all over me. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy :)

"Wait, _what_?" Louis practically shouts, tossing his controller beside him so he can sit up to face Harry.

"I'm abstinent now," Harry repeats, not really phased by his friend's shocked reaction. "It means I've decided to no longer have sex until I'm married."

"Yes, yes, I know what it _means_ , Harold," Louis responds, rolling his eyes. "I just don't understand."

"What is there not to understand? I'm just not going to be having sex anymore. That's all."

"But... but you _can't_."

Harry sighs, understanding that this must be a difficult thing for Louis to understand. He had purposely put off telling him about it for this reason. Despite them being the best of friends for several years and Harry loving Louis to death, he just knows Louis isn't always as supportive as he would like him to be 

"Harry, you love sex." Louis says, crossing his arms. "There is absolutely no way you're going to go through with this." 

Harry rolls his eyes, reaching for the can of beer on the table in front of him. 

"I _did_ absolutely love sex," he corrects him. "But _now_ , I absolutely love myself more - enough to know that I want to respectfully wait 'til marriage."

Louis watches as Harry drinks his beer, carefully studying his face for signs that this is all some sort of an elaborate prank and that he's just pulling his leg; but after several seconds of Harry not saying anything and just staring back at him in return, it becomes clear to him that is not a joke at all and that Harry is actually quite serious. 

For some reason, it's all just rubbing him the wrong way. 

"I'm sorry, Harry but this is a crock of shit." He says, arms still crossed. "You and I both know you are not going to wait 'til marriage."

"Louis-" Harry tries to say but is cut off.

"-No," Louis interrupts. "Since when the hell did you decide this?"

"Louis, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," Harry complains. "I knew you wouldn't get it and you'd just be an arse about the whole thing."

"Well, geez, Harry," Louis says, voice getting a bit higher. "I mean, you're just springing this on me now! I didn't even know you were a Christian!" 

"I was raised bloody Christian!" 

"Harry, last week you were wearing a Star of David." 

"Fine," Harry huffs, recognizing he does at least owe it to Louis to give him some kind of an explanation. "If you really want to know, I've been thinking about this for a while. It was not just some last minute decision." 

Louis groans, shifting his position on the couch so he's more comfortable. 

"I've just been feeling for a few weeks now that sex has become a bit...I dunno, _disenchanting_ , I suppose," Harry continues. "I've had sex with so many people at this point, it's become unsatisfying - like something is missing." 

Louis bites his lip, resisting the urge to tell Harry how dumb he thinks that sounds. 

"Anyway, I went to church with me mum last week for the first time in a long time," He says, "and it was really an eye-opening experience. I realized I'd completely lost touch with my faith. I just felt like I had to do something to, I don't know, make up for it, you know?" 

"No, actually I don't," Louis answers sarcastically, "and I really don't see what one thing has to do with the other. You're saying because sex is unsatisfying, you're going to turn to Jesus? Is that correct?" 

"Listen, Louis," Harry says, taking a deep breath. "It's not just about the sex. It's about changing my life, can't you see that? Sex has become unfulfilling for me because I have too much of it. It's no longer a sacred act for me anymore." 

Louis has to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. _How dramatic._

"Harry, I'm sorry," Louis begins, unfolding his legs out from underneath him, "but you're unsatisfied in bed because you're bored - not because it's some 'sacred' act. I bet you're only doing this because you think it's trendy." 

"I am not!" Harry protests, growing visibly irritated. "Why can't you just be supportive?" 

"I am supportive, just not of this because I think it's stupid." 

"Louis, I really am serious about this and it's disappointing me that you can't see that." 

Louis isn't really quite sure of what exactly he should say to Harry, so, he just stares at him. He's sort of still hoping for this to turn out to be a joke but he's fast losing hope that will happen. He just can't believe that Harry is telling him all of this now and quite frankly, it's making him feel a bit uneasy to keep thinking about it. 

"Well," He begins to say, sitting up to pull his shirt down. "I don't know why you didn't come talk to me about this first." He finishes, seeming actually hurt. 

"You're not exactly the most understanding person in the world." 

"Well, I'd like to think you'd at least come to me before going to Jesus," Louis scoffs. 

"You see," Harry says, voice growing more irritated. "This is exactly why I didn't discuss it with you before! You're making a mockery out of it already!

"C'mon, Harry, you can't blame me for being skeptical," Louis responds, narrowing his eyes to met Harry's. "It all just seems a bit bizarre." 

"I understand that Louis," Harry says, sighing again, "I just wanted to make you aware of the fact that I've come to realize that being a party animal is not who I want to be anymore. C'mon, I'm halfway to thirty, Louis. What, am I going to be getting wasted every day of my life and just sleeping with random people who don't mean anything to me?”

“It’s never really bothered me,” Louis mutters, voice barely audible. “I just don’t think you should deprive yourself of sex, is all. That just seems like it'll do more harm than good, to be quite honest.”

“Sex is pointless unless you love the person.”

“Bullshit.”

“Louis, can you stop being disrespectful?" Harry asks, frowning. 

“I’m being disrespectful?” Louis asks, pointing to himself, “More like you’re the one being disrespectful - to your cock.”  


“That’s it,” Harry voices, standing up to find his shoes, “You’re obviously too immature to handle this. I shouldn't have said anything to you.”

“It’s true,” Louis scoffs, “The poor thing won’t get to come for years because of your selfishness.”

"Worry about your own dick. Mine's fine." 

Louis laughs, "Tell that your cock." 

“I’m leaving,” Harry says, grabbing his car keys off the ledge.

“Fine.”

He slams the door so hard Louis can feel the floor vibrate.  
__

They don’t speak to each other for almost three days, which would've been the longest time they’ve ever gone without saying a word to each other; but halfway through the third day, Harry finally cracks, realizing it’s not very _Christian_ of him to stay mad at Louis forever. 

He figures even if he has to be the first one to extend the olive branch, he's willing to eat his pride so he can forgive Louis and move on. He reluctantly grabs his phone, sending Louis a quick text that simply reads: _Let's talk._

When almost twenty-four hours go by without a response, Harry is about ready to throw in the towel. He says a quick prayer to God, thanking him for giving him the strength to be the bigger person, even if Louis is resistant to talk to him; but somewhere in between his prayer, his phone vibrates again. 

_About?_

He immediately regrets texting Louis at all, feeling annoyed by his curt response. 

_About our fight._ He types back, placing his phone in his lap, patiently waiting for Louis to respond again. He feels his phone vibrate again and he immediately looks down.

_I can meet you at the TJ’s around 6_

Harry immediately knows the place Louis is referring to. TJ’s Coffee House is the little coffee shop about a block from Louis’ flat. 

He looks down at his phone and sees that six PM is about two hours a way.

 _Okay._ Is all he texts back, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower

As he shampoos his hair, he says another prayer to God that can be more patient with Louis this time. 

__

Harry is, of course, the first one to arrive, despite the fact that Louis only lives down the street. He orders two coffees and takes a seat in the far corner of the shop, taking out his phone to send Louis another text to let him know he's there.

He patiently waits for Louis, tapping his fingers on the table, watching people come in and out. He keeps expecting one of them to be Louis but each time the door opens, he's disappointed to see it's not him. 

He surfs the internet for a bit on his phone, then checks his messages, and clears his inbox.

After waiting over an hour, Harry decides he might as well leave. He opens up his phone begins to type out an angry text to Louis, telling him how disappointed he is in him for not showing up; but right as he's about to press 'send', he sees Louis walk through the door.

"Sorry," he announces, nonchalantly, putting some shopping bags down under the table. "I was busy."

Harry rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to punch Louis in the face - or at least yell at him, "You could have texted me, y'know. I've been waiting here for over an hour."

"Hey," Louis says, taking a seat across from Harry. "I said sorry."

"Well," Harry says, folding his hands neatly in front of him on table. "I guess I should start by thanking you for coming. I really hope-"

"One sec," Louis interrupts, putting his hand up to stop Harry from talking. "Pablo!" He shouts over to the barista behind the counter. "Can I get a new coffee, please? Two creams and two sugars? This coffee is all cold and gross." He says, holding up the coffee Harry had bought him.

Pablo, the barista, nods and Louis smiles at him, before turning back to Harry, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Harry glares at Louis. 

"You know, that coffee would've been hot if you'd been here on time," He says pointing to Louis' cup. 

Louis simply smiles at Harry and then puts his hand up again, "Pablo, scratch that!" He shouts again. "Just give me a tea, instead. I actually _hate_ coffee!" Pablo says okay and Louis smiles, turning back to look at Harry, anger visible in his eyes. 

Harry suddenly remembers Louis _does_ hate coffee. He should have known that. 

He almost feels mad at himself for forgetting. 

"Listen," Harry begins to say, "I know you're still upset with me and that's why you're acting...like this," Harry says, gesturing at Louis. 

"Like what?" Louis asks. 

"Louis, c'mon." 

"I'm not upset." 

"Yes, you are," Harry responds, taking a sip from his coffee cup, "and I am too. That's why I wanted to talk to you." 

"So," Louis answers, "talk." 

"Well," Harry clears his throat, "obviously you're uncomfortable with the whole abstinence thing." He says, watching Louis roll his eyes at the very mention of the topic. "Let's just put it on the table, now." 

"No, actually I'm not." Louis says. "I just think it's stupid." 

They stop talking for a minute when Pablo comes over to place Louis' tea in front of him. 

"Look, the other day," Harry begins, watching as Louis reaches over to grab a packet of sugar, "I was simply trying to explain to you that my lifestyle has changed and that I can't keep doing the same shit that we always do." 

"The same shit we always do?" Louis repeats, "By that I assume you mean being typical twenty-somethings, enjoying our lives?" 

"You know what I mean, Louis." 

"And can I just ask," Louis says, adjusting his fringe. "Why you felt it necessary to avoid telling me this until last minute. I spoke to Niall yesterday and he told me that he already knew about your little spiritual awakening for over a week." 

"Louis, I just," Harry sighs, "I just didn't think you'd understand it." 

"I wouldn't understand it?" Louis asks. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, let's face it, Louis, you're not exactly, a proponent for... _morality_." 

" _Excuse me?"_

"Okay, that came out wrong," Harry quickly says, looking for a way to amend the situation, "I just meant that...you're a party animal, Louis and that's fine. But for me, partying leads to a lot of behaviors that I'm seriously trying to avoid right now." 

"Like _fucking_?" Louis asks, staring straight at Harry and placing a hand under his chin. 

"Well, not just that," Harry admits, "but yes, that is certainly part of it." 

"Why exactly do you think giving up sex now is going to make it more satisfying when you're married?" 

"First of all," Harry says, clearing his throat, "as I've said before, you're putting too much emphasis on the sex part. It's not just about that. It's also about reforming my life." 

"Oh, please, Harry," Louis says, scoffing. He leans back in his chair to stretch. "This has everything to do with fucking." 

Harry winces, mortified, "Will you stop talking so loud!" he hisses. "I don't need everybody in here knowing my business." 

"Look, Harold," Louis says. "I'm not really sure about this whole thing and maybe I don't need to understand it. But I _do_ know I think it's ludicrous. All you are doing is depriving yourself of a natural thing that every human being needs. It's not going to solve any of your problems, okay? I get that saying 'no' to sex must make you feel in control of your life or something, but don't come crying to me when your balls are bluer than the sky." 

"Louis," Harry says, looking him straight in the eyes this time, "What you don't seem to understand is that I'm not _completely_ depriving myself of sex, okay? Sex is only natural when there's commitment involved." 

Louis rolls his eyes, feeling as if he's going to gag. 

Sex without love is something that's only skin deep. Do you understand that? Do you have any idea how many times I've shamelessly given my body to people who didn't deserve it? I will gladly have sex again, _when_ I've met the right person. 

"So, basically, when you're married?" Louis asks, narrowing his eyes to look at Harry. 

"Well, yeah." 

"Are you sure this isn't some elaborate ploy to quickly find a wife because you think you're gonna die alone? Because they have apps for that now, y'know?" 

"Louis, this isn't some ploy. I'm serious about this. I'm only going to enjoy sex again when it's with my soul-mate." 

Louis wants to gag at Harry's use of the word, _soul-mate._

"No more meaningless hook-ups anymore," Harry continues. "From here on out, my body is off limits." 

"I still think you're just doing this because you think it's trendy." 

"No, I'm not, Louis." 

Louis studies Harry's face for a moment, just thinking about everything he's said. He suddenly realizes that this problem is a lot deeper than anything he could try to fix - Harry has succumbed to the age-old belief that the human body is somehow inherently bad and therefore, sex is a forbidden act that is only to be shared with one other person forever. And while Louis didn't necessarily disagree with all of that (he did believe sex felt very good and therefore, was sacred to some extent) he couldn't help but feel disappointed in his friend for becoming so brain-washed by the idea that his body was something to be ashamed of, and therefore, 'off-limits." 

It was such a nice body after all, Louis thought to himself, continuing to sip his tea. 

And then, a plan began to form in Louis' mind that was so enticing, he had no choice but to go through with it. 

"Well, even if I don't completely understand it," Louis sighs, "that doesn't mean I won't respect your decision." 

"Really, you mean that?" Harry asks, eyes lighting up a little at what Louis had just said. 

"Of course, Harry," He responds, slowly placing his cup of tea back down on the table, "and I still do want to hang out with you." 

"Oh, of course, Louis," Harry responds, seeming concerned, "I never meant that I wanted to stop spending time with you; I just meant that I don't want to go clubs and bars anymore. From now on, I wanna avoid all temptation." 

"Sure," Louis agrees, suppressing how utterly boring that all seems, "How about tomorrow? You can come over my flat and we'll play FIFA." 

"I don't think I have any other plans. What time were you thinking?" 

"Hm, how about same time we met today?" Louis suggests, feeling a bit devious. 

"Great," Harry beams. "Hey Louis, thanks for being so cool about this," he adds, pulling out his wallet. "Let me pay for that, by the way. It's my fault. I should've known you hated coffee." 

"Oh, it's okay, Harry," Louis says, reaching out to stop him, 

"No, no, I want to," Harry insists, getting up and walking over to the cash register before Louis can stop him. 

Harry offers to walk Louis home, so he lets him because it's only a ten minute walk. They say their goodbyes to each other, but not before Louis reminds Harry one last time of their scheduled hang-out at his flat. Harry simply nods, saying he wouldn't miss it for the world. 

Louis watches as Harry cheerfully walks away in the cold, night air, bouncing up and down and smiling to himself, genuinely believing that Louis is just going to leave this thing alone and move on. 

At least he'll be blissfully ignorant for another twenty-four hours or so, Louis supposes. 

__ 

Harry arrives at Louis' flat around six liked they had agreed on and eagerly knocks on the door. He's feeling much more positive about hanging out with him today since their chat the other day. He feels happy that him and Louis could finally come to some sort understanding with each other and still remain best friends. 

However, upon Louis opening the door, Harry's happiness fades. 

"Oh, Jesus, Hello!" Louis laughs, "Come in!" 

He's naked. Louis is _completely_ naked. 

Harry just blinks at him, unable to formulate a sentence before quickly averting his eyes to the floor. 

"Jesus, Harry, get in here, will you? It's freezing out there and my poor nipples are getting hard." 

"Uh, okay," Is all Harry manages to say as he follows Louis inside, still avoiding any form of eye contact. "Um, you're naked," he says dumbly, pointing out the obvious. 

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. Lemme fetch some clothes real quick. I won't be long." Louis answers, turning around to run toward the bedroom. This time, Harry can't stop himself from looking up and watching Louis as he goes; his eyes lingering on the flesh of his arse jiggling slightly with each move. 

Despite it being winter, Harry feels like he's starting to sweat. 

"Sorry again," Louis smiles, returning to the living room now in sweats and a baggy tee. "I thought you were the pizza man." 

"You'd answer the door naked for the deliveryman?" 

"Well," Louis chuckles, "I don't know if you've noticed, Harold, but the pizza guy is kind of hot." 

Harry doesn't answer, he simply shrugs; face feeling hotter than before, "I wouldn't know." 

"I'm joking, Harold. I would never do that. C'mon, I had just gotten out of the shower." 

Harry feigns a laugh, still feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

Harry had always known Louis fucked men occasionally. It was never something they really talked about _but_ it wasn't a secret, either. It was a sort of unspoken truth between them. Harry would be lying if he said it didn't make him uncomfortable at times, watching Louis grind against some bloke in a club. He never asked Louis about it, though and Louis never mentioned it, so he thought it was best not to pry - but to hear him so openly call another man attractive in front of him, makes Harry feel all sorts of weird. 

Of course, Harry would also be lying, though, if he said, on very rare occasions, that he hasn't let thoughts of Louis taking a huge cock come into his mind while jerking off - but that's nobody's business but his. 

"C'mere, mate," Louis says, gesturing to the spot beside him on the couch. "I've got some beers here." 

"Right." 

Harry walks over to the couch, slowly, still feeling pretty unsettled about having just seen Louis naked. As he sits down, Louis immediately tosses a controller into his lap. 

"I reckon we finish that game we started a few days ago, ey?" Louis suggests, taking a sip of beer. 

"Y'sure you wanna do that? I was pretty much kicking your arse," Harry jokes, getting a good grip on his controller. 

"No, you were not!" Louis gasps, elbowing Harry. "I was kicking _your_ arse!" 

"I don't know about that," Harry muses, reaching for a beer. "I don't want to hear you whining all night when I beat you for the third time in a row." 

"Well, if that's the case, we could always just watch Netflix and chill." 

Harry freezes. 

"What?" 

"What?" Louis repeats innocently. 

"What did you just say to me?" 

"I said that if you preferred, we could just watch Netflix instead." 

Harry's not really sure what Louis is playing at but he's not going to give him what he wants. He really did not come to see Louis, so he could mock him all over again. He begins to wonder if it was a bad idea to come over. Ultimately, though, he decides it's better to just ignore the comment altogether. 

"No," Harry answers. "I wanna play." 

"Great," Louis responds, grabbing his controller and pressing the resume button. 

They play for about an hour, laughing and joking as they always do while they play FIFA.The heavy air of tension slowly begins to dissipate and it starts to feel more and more like old times. Harry is genuinely enjoying himself and doesn't even feel bad when he reaches for a second beer. 

Finally, the pizza arrives. Harry watches as Louis gets up to pay the deliveryman and he quickly grabs a third beer, hoping Louis won't mind that he's drinking his entire six pack. 

Louis comes back over to the couch and places the pizza box on the table. 

"Any luck with the pizza man?" Harry asks, jokingly, buzzed from the beers. 

"No, sadly," Louis responds, plopping down on the couch next to Harry, "but you know how it is with these straight boys and trying to convince them to have sex with you." 

Harry freezes again, angrily this time. No, he _doesn't_ know what that's like, actually but once again he decides to ignore Louis' underhanded remark. It's clear at this point that Louis is doing everything in his power to irritate him. 

"Mate, aren't you gonna eat?" Louis asks. "I didn't just drop sixteen quid on a pizza for nothing." 

Harry reaches over and grabs a slice, not replying to Louis' last comment at all. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Louis finally clears his throat and begins to talk. 

"So," Louis asks through a mouthful of pizza, "Don't you still get to jerk off?" 

Harry chokes on his pizza and begins coughing, "Excuse me?" 

"Oh c'mon," Louis continues. "Y'know, do you still get to beat your meat?" 

"Louis, stop." 

"C'mon, Harry, I'm naturally curious about this whole thing and I'm still trying to understand it. Help me out a little." 

"Fine," Harry agrees, reluctantly. "Well, of course I need to get some release." 

"Oh?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"But I'm still doing my best to try and abstain from all sexual activity, altogether." 

"When was the last time you shot a load?" 

"Louis!" 

"C'mon, mate, I've gotta know." 

"I don't know, five days ago, maybe." 

"Five days?" Louis mouths in shock. "I gotta hand it to ya, mate. You must have some strong willpower." 

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry answers, looking at the floor for a few moments, feeling overwhelmed at where this conversation is going. 

"So, how long do you suppose it'll last?" Louis asks, putting his beer back down on the table. 

"How long will what last?" Harry questions, unsure of what Louis means. 

"This whole celibacy thing." 

"Well, it's supposed to last forever, Louis. Until-" 

"-You meet the right person?" 

"Yes." 

"Hm," Louis answers, skeptically. "I suppose we'll see about that." 

"Of course, it will last, Louis and I don't know why we're still talking about it. It's getting old at this point. I told you all of this yesterday." 

"Okay, alright," Louis levels with Harry. "I just meant you don't seem like the type to settle down." 

"Well, I am." Harry replies, annoyed at Louis' suggestion that he would never consider a long-term commitment. 

"Okay, I believe you." Louis says, not sounding convinced at all. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Louis plays with the strings of his sweatpants' waistband. Harry folds his hands in front of him, staring around the room, contemplating if he should make an excuse to leave. This whole evening has been awkward for him and considers that maybe him and Louis really can't hang out anymore. 

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's do some shots!" Louis finally suggests, excitedly. 

"Louis, I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon, Harry, please? We can play a drinking game!" 

"I've had three beers already. I don't think it's a good idea." 

"Pretty please?" Louis begs, looking at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry has a hard time resisting Louis when he gets like this, so he ends up giving in. 

"Okay, fine - but only one round!" 

"Yay!" Louis exclaims, getting up from the couch and heading over to the kitchen. Harry watches him over his shoulder as he grabs a bottle of Bacardi from the liquor cabinet. 

Harry has a bad feeling about this but he doesn't say anything, figuring he's just letting his paranoia get to him. He figures getting wasted will make it easier to deal with Louis and how annoying he's being tonight. The proper thing to do, would be be to leave but Harry doesn't want to seem rude. He did buy him pizza, after all. 

Louis waltzes back over and places two shot glasses on the table in front of them. He pours them both a shot and leaves the bottle, uncapped in the center of the table. 

"Hope you don't mind rum," he comments, sitting back down and using the remote to turn on Netflix. 

"Nope, as long as it gets me drunk." 

They end up settling on _Breaking Bad._ Louis creates the rules of the game, deciding that any time the word "meth" is mentioned, they have to take a shot. It's lame and cliche but all Louis cares about right now is getting Harry absolutely wasted so he can move onto phase two of his plan. 

They only make it about halfway through the episode before they're both absolutely pissed. Louis pauses the TV when Harry announces he has to go to use the restroom. He watches as his friend stumbles off the couch and staggers into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Louis sees it as an opportunity, deciding that it's now or never. He quickly removes all his clothing and lies down on the couch, with his legs spread slightly. 

He takes a deep breath when he hears the toilet flush and the door open. He knows what's about to come but it's too late now. His heart is pounding a thousand beats a minute but he's not backing out now - he's determined to prove Harry wrong. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry demands, startled. 

"I get hot when I drink." 

"So put a fan on." 

"No," Louis replies, crossing his arms. 

"Seriously, Louis, what the fuck are you trying to do?" Harry demands again, tossing Louis' clothes at him. 

"What the hell, Harry?!" 

"Get dressed." 

"What is your problem?! This is my flat!" 

"Don't fucking act innocent, Louis. Ever since I walked in that door, you've been trying to get me to have sex with you." 

"Are you fucking mad?" 

"C'mon, Louis, answering the door naked, talking about how hot the delivery guy is, the Netflix and chill comment, and now you lying here spread eagle, like a goddamn..." 

Harry stops himself from saying it because he knows once he says it, he won't be able to take it back. 

"Like, what, Harry?" Louis pushes him. "Go on, say it." 

"Like a fucking whore," He spits.

Louis sits up and faces Harry, "You think I'm a _whore_?" 

"Yes." 

"You bastard." 

"Louis, put your clothes on!" 

"No!" Louis shouts drunkenly, standing up. "You know what, Harry? I _am_ a whore and at least I can admit it! Unlike you, I'm _not_ scared of sex. I'm not scared of my own body!" 

"I'm not scared of sex!" 

"Oh really?" Louis scoffs, "You mean to tell me if I offered to suck your cock right now, you wouldn't run away and find some holy water to throw over yourself?" 

"Louis, you're acting ridiculous-" 

"No, c'mon, Harry, prove to me how unafraid you. If you take out your cock right now, I swear, I'll drop to my knees and suck it." 

"You're drunk and don't know what you're doing." 

Louis doesn't listen to Harry. Instead, he _does_ drop to his knees and begins to crawl over to Harry slowly, until he's practically sitting in between his legs. 

Harry wants to push Louis away; kicking him or something - anything to stop this madness. But he stares down at Louis, instead, taking in how his eyes are hazy and clouded, and how he's nibbling on his bottom lip, softly. 

"C'mon, Harry," he says, much more softly this time. "Prove to me you're unafraid." 

With that, it all becomes too much for Harry to handle and he hastily unzips his fly, pulling down his boxers and jeans all in one swift motion. He grabs the back Louis' head, guiding him toward his hardened length, while attempting to walk backwards, eventually falling down on the couch behind them. 

He steadies himself for a moment and looks down to watch Louis licking his lips. Harry lets out a groan, feeling as if he could come just from the sight of Louis' face right now. 

Louis lightly grabs Harry's dick in his hand, lifting it up. He leans down and licks a long stripe from the base of his ball sack, all the way to the tip of his cock. Harry shudders when he feels Louis wrapping his lips around the tip of his dick to suck gently, only to release him from his mouth with a popping noise. Harry looks down again to see a thin rope of saliva and come connecting Louis' lips to his cock head. 

"Jesus Christ," Harry breathes, thinking it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain," Louis teases, leaning down again, this time taking all of Harry's dick into his mouth. He sucks more vigorously this time, bobbing his head up and down in painfully slow movements. He even cups Harry's balls, giving them a light squeeze.

Harry is powerless. He leans his head back against the couch and stares up at the ceiling, focusing on nothing else but the feeling of Louis' tight, warm mouth engulfing him again and again. 

He doesn't last long, of course. Before he can even enjoy what is, no doubt, a perfect blow job, he's coming, shooting thick spurts of semen into the back of Louis' throat. He holds Louis' head down by his hair, forcing him to swallow. 

Louis falls back onto the hardwood floor, landing on his bum. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath before he looks back up at Harry and spreads his legs wide. He begins to jerk his own cock slowly, putting on a bit of a show for Harry, moving his hips to the rhythm of each stroke and letting out small, panting noises. He looks up to make sure Harry is watching and is satisfied to see that he is, stroking his own spent cock weakly. 

He speeds up his motions a bit and suddenly, without warning, he decides to get up off the floor and pounce on Harry, straddling his thighs. Harry is startled but quickly puts his hands on Louis' hips to steady him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, leaning down to give his collar bone a few light kisses, then he kisses his way up his neck until he reaches his ear. 

"I am going to go into my bedroom now and will lie face down on the bed," He whispers hotly against Harry's ear, twisting his curly hair in his fingers behind his head. "In five minutes, I expect you to be in there, eating me out, got it?" 

He gets up off Harry and moves toward the bedroom, opening the door and turning back slowly to glance at Harry one more time. 

"Five minutes, I mean it." 

Louis closes the door behind him and collapses on the bed, faced down. He takes a minute to compose himself, feeling beyond drunk at this point, and positions himself so that he's on his knees and his back is arched. He folds his arms in front of him and drops his head to rest on top of them, almost feeling like he could fall asleep like that. 

He starts to think maybe Harry isn't going to come in there after all, and that he's taken it all too far, until he hears the door open, and Harry's heavy footsteps get louder, as he approaches the bed. 

He smiles into his arms, feeling the bed dip under Harry's weight, as Harry places his knees on the sides of Louis' bent legs. Harry's large hands cup his arsecheeks, squeezing them at first, then spreading them apart. 

Harry's long hair tickles Louis' bum, as he leans down and begins to lick up and down Louis' crack, stopping at his hole to dip his tongue inside. He's drunk and he's doing a sloppy job but Louis' not complaining, though, as he slowly jerks himself off. 

"How do I taste?" Louis drunkenly slurs, trying to tease Harry. Harry doesn't answer though and just continues to work his tongue in and out of Louis' hole, occasionally, licking up and down again. 

Louis considers offering to let Harry fuck him - he knows he'd do it - but he decides against it, figuring he's too tired and just wants to come at this point. 

"Stop," Louis whines, turning his head around to look Harry. His lips were puffy and swollen and his eyes were red, a sign of how intoxicated he was; but despite that, he still looks attentively at Louis like a puppy dog, waiting for his next command. 

"Lie down, face up." Louis tells him, getting up off his own knees and kneeling on the bed. Harry obeys, and lying down, next to Louis, hands at his sides. 

Louis gets on top of him, straddling his hips this time, lifting the white t-shirt Harry is still wearing to reveal his lower stomach, scoffing slightly, wondering why Harry is even still wearing the stupid thing. 

He begins to jerk himself as fast and quick as possible, aiming his dick at Harry's navel. He lets out a screech as he comes, ropes of come hitting Harry's stomach, dripping down slowly to the sides of his hips. 

Louis reaches over to his night-stand, still straddling Harry, grabbing a tissue. He lazily wipes his come off Harry's stomach and crumples the tissue in a ball. He tries to throw it in the garbage but he's too drunk to care if it misses and it lands on the floor. He collapses on top of Harry's sweaty body, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, when it gets too uncomfortable, he finally rolls off of him, letting sleep overcome him. 

__ 

When Louis wakes up the next morning, his head is pounding and he's feeling feverish. It takes him a minute to remember what exactly happened the night before and when he does, he cringes - considering for the first time that it might not have been the best idea to screw with Harry like that. 

He contemplates heading into the bathroom for a moment in case he needs throw up; but instead, he decides to lie in his bed for another fifteen minutes or so, waiting for the feeling to pass. 

When he does feel well enough, he gets up out of bed to stretch. He grabs his blanket and wraps it around himself, cringing again when he notices the crumpled up tissue from the night before, lying on the ground. He walks over to it and picks it up, throwing it in the trash can. He opens his bedroom door and walks outside, figuring he'll head into the kitchen to wash his hands, then drink some much needed water. Maybe he'll even order some take out. 

"Oh my God!" he shouts, though, surprised to see Harry still in his flat, sitting on a stool in his kitchen. "I'm sorry but you scared me, mate. I thought you would've left by now." 

"I was going to," Harry admits, not looking up from the cup of coffee in his hands. "Then I figured we should probably talk about what happened last night." 

Louis grimaces, opening the cabinet to take out a clean glass and heading to the sink, "Do we have to?" He asks, groaning, knowing where this will lead. 

"Yeah, Louis. I think we should." 

"Okay," Louis sighs loudly. "I'm really sorry about last night. I realize that was totally inappropriate of me and now I feel awful. I don't know how to make it up to you and I really don't want this to change our friendship. Is that good enough?" He finishes, taking a breath, feeling like that covered just about everything. 

"I'm sorry I called you a whore," is all Harry says, completely ignoring Louis' question. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry I called you a whore. I didn't mean it." 

"Is that all you have to say?" Louis asks, confused. 

"I was drunk and I shouldn't have said that," Harry continues, lifting his coffee cup to take another sip. 

"Well, I knew you didn't mean it, Harry, it's okay. I was trying to seduce you after all." 

"It still doesn't make it okay that I said that." 

Louis doesn't respond, partly because he doesn't know what to say. He just walks over to the stool across from Harry and sits down. There's an awkward silence between them, as Louis placing his glass on the counter top. 

"Harry?" He says, looking up to meet his eyes, "I really am sorry I seduced you last night and ruined your whole celibacy thing." 

"Eh," Harry says, shrugging, "It is what it is. We both knew it wasn't gonna last." 

"I still feel bad, though." 

"Louis, don't." Harry says. "What happened, happened. We can't take it back now." 

Louis nods his head, picking up his glass to take a sip of water. He looks around the room for a few moments, thinking about whether or not he really should get take-out for him and Harry. 

"So, what now?" Louis asks, pushing his fringe out of the way, to look at Harry. "I mean, what's gonna happen with you? Are you gonna get back on the wagon, as they say. Go back to not having sex?" 

"I don't know yet," Harry says, avoiding Louis' gaze. "I could barely make it a week last time." 

Louis lets out a soft giggle, "Well, it's the thought that counts, I suppose." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry sighs, walking over to Louis' keurig to make himself another cup of coffee. 

"Well, you do realize," Louis starts to say coyly, "that if you go back, I'm going to have to keep having sex with you just to ruin it." 

"Oh?" Harry asks, looking over his shoulder from where he standing. "So does that mean you _won't_ let me fuck you if I don't stay celibate?" 

"Probably not," Louis says, smiling, "but I'm not making any guarantees. Anything could happen." 

"Hm," Harry responds, grabbing some sugar from Louis' closet. 

"Maybe if you're a good boy and buy me lunch later, I'll let you, though." 

"I don't know," Harry sighs. "You're asking a lot, there, Tomlinson." 

"Oh, c'mon," Louis complains, tapping his fingers on the counter top. "I'm only asking for lunch. We never did go all the way last night, y'know. It was kind of disappointing." 

"We'll see," is all Harry says, his back still turned to Louis. He walks over and throws his used K-Cup in the garbage. 

"Oh, you'll agree," Louis tells Harry. "I know you will because you can't resist me, now. Not after yesterday." 

"Is that so?" Harry asks, seeming unamused. "Am I that transparent?" 

"Yep." 

He watches as Harry pours some milk into his coffee cup, putting the carton back into the fridge. He then walks back over to the stool where he was seated, sitting down again opposite Louis. 

"You know, you could always just marry me," Louis suggests, not entirely joking. "That way you won't feel bad about sleeping with me and you could still get all the sex you want." 

Harry smiles and lets out a loud laugh. 

"Very true," he comments. "Very true."

It's kind of nice, Louis thinks. The two of them just sitting here together. He watches as Harry stirs his coffee with a spoon, slowly, realizing how lucky he is to have someone like Harry - someone so loyal and so loving to him. 

"How about TJ's?" Harry asks, looking up to meet Louis' eyes. 

"TJ's?" Louis asks, a little confused. 

"For lunch?" 

Louis can only smile.


End file.
